My Big Fat Ninja Wedding… And Other Things
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Sequel to "Hidden From You" the Naruto gang is getting ready for Gaara and Melody's wedding, but can a Wedding Crasher with a vendetta against the girl lead to problems? And why does this new villain have it out for the Leaf Rookie Teams? Many pairings!


**Emma: Hey guys, I know its been awhile, school caught up with me again. So, this is the sequel to "Hidden From You" and one of my many new endeavors to get back into writing. We're writing this one, and one using our Naruto children crew, with their version of the Chunin exams! Sounds fun right? Well, I'm starting each one and I'm hoping to get at least one up tonight, I think this one is it, because I've had this idea the longest. So, without further ado, we don't own anything, except the OC! Enjoy!**

**My Big Fat Ninja Wedding… And Other Things**

**Chapter 1: Cold Feet?**

The temple was decorated; Luna and Hinata had made sure that the venue to their friend's wedding would be nothing less then immaculate, after all. The flowers had been brought in that morning; white lilies, rare silver roses, and magnolias for accents, as Melody had insisted. The dresses had been tailored and ordered weeks ago; the silver and navy gowns were made by Luna's clan themselves, and were both elegant and beautiful on all the bridesmaids, as well as the all silver gown of Luna- the Maid of Honor herself. The Priest had been booked; he was delighted to be wedding the Kazakage and his fiancé after all. The groom was finishing getting into his suit; Naruto heckling him about getting whipped in less then a year.

The bride was beautiful; her navy-obsidian hair- having been grown out in the year -was curled around magnolias and silver roses and in her veil. Her navy eyes were lined lightly and her cheeks were rosy. Her dress- a simple ivory A-Line gown with silver ivy vines curving up the bodice -was perfection on her curved and thin frame; and even the silvery veil didn't threaten to ruin the bride's look. She had a new set of diamond earrings in her ears, from her groom; she had a borrowed garter from Luna- a black and blue silk thing that was naughty on so many levels it made Melody cringe; she had her old pearl anklet on- a gift years ago from her mother; and her old diamond choker adorned her throat, cradling the elegant neck of the Bride.

Yes, Melody Ditto- soon to be Melody of the Sand -was perfection the very vision of it, on her wedding day. However, the only thing that could ruin this perfection, was the Bride herself; as the Priest went over his sermon, as Gaara glanced between the window in his dressing room, and his Best man; the Brides Maids giggled around the room, seating people around the Temple; and Melody Ditto was crying in her dressing room, trying to get Luna Avalon to let her tear the veil off of her head.

"Luna, this is a mistake!" Melody blubbered." I mean, for him! He's marrying some damn pauper and I'm marrying the Kazakage! I can't let him do that! Think of what the Sand will say! Think of what the council will say! I've been a boy for most of my life- disguised as one at least -and this past year I've been great about coming out as the true girl I am; but even with being the sole heiress to my clan, I'm nothing! Why would he pick me? I'll only ruin his reputation!"

Melody was going to say more, but she was met with a cracking slap across her cheek. Luna didn't hit her hard enough to leave a bruise or a mark- she wouldn't do that on the girl's wedding day -but she hit her hard enough to get the girl to some sense. The Avalon Heiress stared coolly at her friend, who was a little stunned at the contact.

"You listen, and listen good Mel," Luna said in a matching cool voice." Gaara chose you because he loves you; _you_, not some stuffy old royal of the Sand. He loves you because you got to him when no one else would! And if I hear you call yourself anything less than amazing or perfect again today, I'll slap hard enough to leave a mark this time."

Melody stared at her older sister figure in awe and disbelief. Luna wiped her eyes, careful not to smudge the makeup she had so carefully applied, ignoring her "little sister's" dumbstruck gaze.

"You slapped me," Melody said in a shaky tone. Luna nodded and gave a wink. Then Mel burst into hysterical giggles, which lead to full out belly laughs, and then breathless chuckles. Luna gave one last touch to the girl's hair and smiled." Thank you… I don't know what got into me…"

"Couldn't be that you're a little overwhelmed no?" Luna teased." You're about to marry the man of your dreams; a man you once didn't believe to exist, and when he appeared he was forbidden fruit. I understand a little cold feet and a few hysterics."

No more words were needed to be exchanged; Sakura knocked at the door a that moment anyway, so words would have to wait if there were any more to say. Luna would be giving Melody away, as well as standing in as Maid of Honor, and as she led Melody down the aisle, the Avalon Heiress felt happy tears prickle at her lovely blue eyes. She took Melody's hand and put it in Gaara's, giving the Kazakage an even glance as both a warning and permission. Gaara returned the gaze with a nod and a soft smile. His face truly came alive, however, when Melody's gaze met his own.

Naruto could tease Gaara all he wanted, but the redhead Kazakage never did feel whole without Melody by his side. Whenever she was near him, his eyes lit up in smiles to be seen, laughs to be heard, and filled of real life. He never did feel complete without the small Ditto Heiress; his lips never did reach a frown or less then a bemused smile when she was by his side. He would take a million silly jabs, smart remarks, and snarky jokes for the ebony-haired girl if it meant she would be his forever. And, of course, in the same sense he was entirely hers as well. She had a claim on him that no one else- not even Naruto with their brotherly bond -could ever have. The ring on her finger was proof enough, and the simple silver band she would place on his finger would be proof of her own claim on the redhead insomniac.

The ceremony was simple, but everything the Kazakage and the Heiress had wanted. The end of the ceremony streamed right into the reception, housed outside in the billowing tent that the ninja groomsmen had set up that morning. Melody was whisked off by Luna and the other girls, but returned to Gaara in a simpler navy dress that skirted around her knees and was more her then the Bridal gown. He smiled at the black sandals she had on her feet- definitely made to wear by Luna or one of the other girls Gaara didn't doubt -because they stood out for the small girl. Luan returned Melody to Gaara, for what wouldn't be the last time in the marriage. Luna would always have a claim on Melody as well, but Gaara was willing to share with the Avalon girl; both because the girl scared him and because he knew Melody loved her like family.

"You look lovely Lady Kazakage," Gaara purred in Melody's ear. He smiled at the small diamond studs in her ears- a gift from himself that morning. Mel felt a light pink flush creep up her neck and cheeks, but she smiled at Gaara and hooked her arms around his neck. Luna had agreed to sing for the couple's first dance, and she smiled at them from the make-shift stage the group had constructed. She shook her head, the dark curls bouncing with the movement, as she watched Mel and Gaara trade sweet nothings on their way to the dance floor. She waited for Gaara's nod, then smiled.

"I love you both," She started," And I'm so glad that you two can be happy together… Just remember, though, Gaara; I have many connections in the Sand. My little sister better be well cared for!"

Gaara gave a wicked grin and pulled Melody a little closer.

"I'll treat her like the Queen she is," Gaara said, only half joking. Luna smiled, content with her best friend's choice in a man, and began to sing:

"_I do swear that I'll always be there._

_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_

_for better for worse, I will love you with_

_every beat of my heart._

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on."_

The song was beautiful, a true symbol of the relationship to grow and come from this ceremony. Gaara smiled at Melody, who had tears in her eyes at the end of the song, as she blew a kiss to Luna at the end of the song. Melody ran to hug her friend as soon as Gaara gave her a nod, and the two fell into a tight hug.

"What did I ever do to deserve all this?" Melody asked. Luna gave the smaller girl a smile and wiped at her own happy tears." A wonderful husband, a lovely best friend, and a perfect family that may not be blood, but they're just as good if not better? I must have done something right, to end up here…"

"Sing with me?" Luna asked." Gaara can wait out one dance, I want to sing with my 'lil sis' before I give her back to the man she just married."

Melody nodded and took the microphone that Luna offered her. Melody didn't sing often, she much preferred to play the instruments in the background, but Luna always got the girl to belt out a few notes with her. Now, the two began to sing- Luan's higher voice melting with Melody's high set Alto:

"_Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are_

You joke, they laugh  
Til' the show is over  
Then you fall so hard

If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain

And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain

If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold 

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something someone  
To find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

I'll be a home to your homeless heart"

The entire room burst into applause; Gaara smiled from his dancing pose with Hinata, while Naruto danced with Sakura, and both friends laughed at the small Hyuga's embarrassment to be dancing with the newly wed Kazakage. The scene seemed almost too perfect, too quiet and happy for the ninja's life. Of course, all good things in a Ninja's life must have a tinge of gray; this wedding was no acceptation. As Melody and Luna took another bow- the music still ringing in their ears -a loud explosion came from the temple, and smoke began to invade the happy scene. All the guests began to cough and choke as they all tried to get out and into the open air.

"Melody?" Gaara called, attempting to find his tiny wife in the chaos. Melody wove through all the bodies and the fracas until she felt a familiar set of calloused hands touch her tiny wrists. She glanced up, with her watering navy eyes, and coughed once more as they met her favorite ice-blue ones." Let's go!"

"Not so fast!" A voice cackled over the chaos. Both newlyweds glanced up through the smoke to see a pair of piercing red-gold eyes. They simmered with evil intent, and malice. The woman they belonged to was tall, thin, and pale as Melody was; she had striking red hair, down to her hips, but her eyes were the oddest feature. She grinned at the couple and made a few rapid hand gestures, more smoke and another explosion emitting from the side of the tent." My name is Megara, I believe you're the ones who killed my family… Or at least the ones responsible for their slaughter."

And suddenly, the Big Fat Ninja Wedding, turned into a Big Fat Ninja Fight…

**!**

**3**

**!**

**Emma: So, I've gone and introduced a new villain - Megara is the sole survivor of the clan that killed Melody's family in case anyone was confused -and we'll be having fun with her of course. Well, a review would be lovely, since I worked uber hard on this chapter, but if not thanks for reading anyway! Olivia has next chapter, finish the battle, maybe intro some more into Megara's past? Who knows, she always does phenomenal I don't worry about her.**


End file.
